deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tifa Lockhart VS Powergirl
(Thumbnail Image by Lonkitt) Description The battle of two beautiful, busty and powerful female heroes! Tifa Lockhart VS Powergirl is a what if? death battle by MadMaxPyro featuring Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy against Powergirl from DC. INTRO Death Battle Theme Max: Ah, beautiful busty women are one of my four favorite things in this world. MadMaxPyro: Video games, dogs, and pizza being your other three. Max: That's right! Anyway, today I am pitting two of fiction's most beautiful, busty, and extremely powerful female heroes against each other. Tifa Lockhart, Final Fantasy's heavily endowed and heavy-hitting beauty. '' 'MadMaxPyro: And Powergirl, DC's heavily endowed and heavy-hitting kyrptonian beauty. *Cough* WAY better than Supergirl. ''' Max: I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it I'm going to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle! Tifa LockHart Tifa's Theme- Final Fantasy VII Music Extended Background * Height: 5'5" | 162 cm * Age: 23 * Date of Birth: May 3 * Blood type: B * Born in Nibelheim * Owner of the 7th Heaven bar * Trained by Zangan Max: On the planet Gaia, there was once a small mountain village named Nibelheim. It was calm and peaceful until the overly long sword and overly long hair sword wielding goth psychopath Sephiroth destroyed the town while searching for his alien mother within it. MadMaxPyro: After Sephiroth killed her parents and burned her hometown to the ground, Tifa Lockhart joined AVALANCHE, a group dedicated to protecting the planet from ecological harm and meteors. Sweet and kind-hearted Tifa is dedicated to protecting the world and her friends. Also don't worry, Nibelheim was rebuilt later so that part is okay now. '' ''Max: Tifa also became in charge of the AVALANCHE homebase 7th heaven which is also a bar and so Tifa became a bouncer. A bouncer with double bouncers hehe. '' ''MadMaxPyro: But Tifa i'snt just simply a beautiful, busty, bartender. She's also a tough fighter. Tifa is an expert at close range hand to hand combat. She's a feint brawler, skilled at attacking foes with quick powerful strikes. Plus, when she traveled with her friend Cloud Strife to save the planet she learned 7 legendary techniques, the limit breaks. '' ''Max: But "techniques" is a pretty weak word to describe the limit breaks because they are actually freaking superpowers! Each limit break is more powerful than the one before it. The first one of Tifa's limit breaks is Beat Rush, in which Tifa unleashes a barrage of rapid-fire explosive punches on the opponent. '' ''MadMaxPyro: With the second limit break called Somersault, Tifa rushes towards the opponent before flipping backward to deliver a somersault kick that sends the target flying. Hmm, this one doesn't really seem like a super-power. Just really good athletic ability. Max: In her third limit break Waterkick, Tifa dishes out a swift circular kick which is accompanied by a burst of water thus the name. MadMaxPyro: In her fourth limit break Meteodrive, Tifa kicks her foe into the air before grabbing them and slamming them to the ground creating an explosion. Max: Her fifth limit break is dolphin blow in which Tifa summons a dolphin surrounded by a massive pillar of water which delivers a powerful uppercut on the opponent. Summoning dolphins to uppercut people? That's strangely really awesome. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Her sixth limit break is Meteorstrike in which Tifa' 'rushes her target while shrouded in flames to knock them into the air before leaping after them to snatch her opponent and throw them to the ground in a big explosion. It's basically a more powerful version of Meteodrive. ''' Max: But her final and most powerful limit break puts everything else to shame. This seventh limit break is the Final Heaven. Tifa charges energy in her fist before rushing past her target to deliver a rapid, decisive punch that releases pent up energy, creating a cataclysmic extremely powerful explosion in the process.This attack is so powerful that the official guide for one of the Final Fantasy games describes it as hitting with the force of a supernova. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Tifa's also got some equipment to increase her power and other stats. When Tifa wants to get serious she busts out her two biggest and most powerful weapons of all. ''' Max: YES! Unleash them... MadMaxPyro: NO... I mean.. I WISH but NO, I'M TALKING ABOUT THE PREMIUM HEARTS! '' Max: ...Aww. ''MadMaxPyro: The premium hearts increase her power by 7.6x more than her typical leather gloves. Her red ribbon around her arm prevents status ailments and slightly improves defenses and evasion. Also, she has the minerva band which increases her physical and magical defense and completely nullifies fire, ice, holy, and gravity damage. Max: Tifa also has access to materia. Specifically Tifa prefers to use fire and ice materia. With fire materia, Tifa can release blasts/streams of fire at foes. With ice materia, she can shoot streams of ice at foes. MadMaxPyro: Which leads us to her magic, Tifa has picked up on a few magic spells that many other characters in her game series use as well, starting with blizzard/blizzara/blizzaga. A combination of spells which are essentially rapid-fire bullets of ice that can come from any direction. Max: With spells like Haste and Slow, Tifa possesses a form of time control. With Haste, Tifa temporarily speeds up time around herself, greatly increasing her movement and combat speed. With Slow, Tifa temporarily slows down time around her target, slowing their movements and combat speed to a crawl. MadMaxPyro: BUT NOW, we move into some kind of OP territory when we talk about the black magic hax spells that Tifa possesses. With the spell break, Tifa deals earth elemental damage but has a chance of petrifying an opponent, turning them to stone effectively killing them unless they have an ability that can resist its effects. With the spell Death she can summon a Grimm reaper with a scythe which slashes at her foe and kills them instantly unless they dodge the attack. And Tifa can transmute her foe into a Toad leaving them helpless. '' Max: Tifa's final magic spell Ultima unleashes a powerful explosive sphere of blue or green energy consuming opponents. ''MadMaxPyro: Tifa has survived being attacked by Sephiroth, escaped the Death Chair, lead AVALANCHE in Cloud Strife's absence, repaired Cloud's mind, defeated WEAPONs with her team, endured a slap battle with Scarlet, and helped stop Shinra & Sephiroth. She also is strong enough to throw Cloud in the air so hard that he broke Mach 1 speed! '' Max: As far as stats go, Tifa has solar system level power for managing to fight off Loz, who was able to hold his own against Cloud not minutes before, contributed to the defeats of Sephiroth, Jenova and the Weapons. Tifa's speed is calculated at faster than light for keeping up with Loz, and has solar system level durability due to being able to tank hits from Safer Sephiroth and Loz who is the manifestation of Sephiroth's physical power. ''MadMaxPyro: But Tifa does have some weaknesses. Tifa must be hard pressed to use her limit breaks, generally designed for close range combat having a disadvantage against long ranged opponents, has a finite amount of magic power, and is relatively more frail than other characters in her series. Max: But overall Tifa is a powerful fighter with a heart as big as her chest. '' Powergirl Fanmade PowerGirl Theme Background * Height: 5'7" | 164 cm * Age: 108 (27 physically) * Weight: 135 pounds * Occupation: Justice League Member * Origin: All Star Comics #58, January/February 1976 * Original Kryptonian name was Kara Zor El ''Max: PowerGirl is a cousin of Superman from his same home planet. So, as you would expect she has the same generic backstory that we know all too well from Superman. Kara Zor El was sent to Earth by her parents to save her from the destruction of Krypton. Once on Earth, she placed by her world's version of Superman with a loving family under the alias of Karen Starr. Sometime after creating the identity of Power Girl to set her apart from the Earth-2 Superman, Karen ended up in Earth-1. MadMaxPyro: As a Kryptonian, exposure to the rays of Earth's yellow sun gives Power Girl many of the same powers as Superman with less potency due to their different durations of exposure. Furthermore, she could be rendered vulnerable as a human if she exhaust all the energy her cells amassed. While she and Supergirl are essentially the same at a biological level, Power Girl is a more mature and level-headed of the two and uses a more aggressive fighting style. Max: Yeah plus, Supergirl doesn't have the awesome rack that Powergirl does. Just saying! Anyway, PowerGirl has superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, and agility along with proficient skill in several martial arts and genius intellect. Also as stated before Powergirl pretty much possesses the same super powers that Supergirl and Superman have. Such as the iconic heat vision, Powergirl can shoot freaking red laser beams from her eyes! Which can be precise enough to perform lobotomy or large and powerful enough to destroy entire planets! Power Girl's heat vision is even strong enough to damage Superman and Black Adam. MadMaxPyro: PowerGirl also has the super breath allowing her to create hurriance force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She also a variant of this which is the ice breath. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets in ice whether this be surfaces or foes. Max: Of course, she can also fly and she is capable of flying at faster than light speeds. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Like any kryptonian, Powergirl gains her powers through exposure through solar radiation from a yellow sun such as the Earth's sun. The closer she is to a sun and the longer the exposure, the stronger she becomes. Also, exposure to blue sun radiation increases her capabilities greatly.' ''Max: Powergirl also possesses various other miscellaneous advanced sensory abilities such as super hearing telescopic vision, microscopic vision, electromagnetic spectrum vision, and X-ray vision. MadMaxPyro: And oh boy, she has an impressive list of feats. '' Max: Yeah, starting off with her absurd strength feats. Powergirl is strong enough to punch through a giant magic sword, push a giant planetary size ball of space junk with Martian Manhunter, Superman, and a few other powerhouses, can easily break Green Lantern constructs, clock WonderWoman and punch her so hard that she was sent all the way to Canada, beat up an alternate universe Superman, and stomped Solomon Grundy easily. She has solar system level power. ''MadMaxPyro: As for speed, Powergirl is so fast that she freaking blitzed WonderWoman in a battle while beating her up. And let's not forget how ridiculously fast WonderWoman is considering she was able to block trillions of god shards in seconds. And she can keep up with Superman, definitely putting her at massively faster than light speeds. MadMaxPyro: Powergirl is also durable enough to tank blows from a powerful demon, getting hit by a laser beam that sent her to the moon only mildly annoyed, withstood several strikes from Wonder Woman without a scratch, tanked a beating from Superman, and tanked blasts from Booster Gold, Fire, and Ice. Max: But despite all this awesome power, Powergirl does have three weaknesses. She is weak to Kryptonite, red sunlight, and true magic. Regardless, these weaknesses are situational and depend on the opponent's powers or the environment. Overall, Powergirl is a tough kryptonian busty blonde badass. '' Intermission ''Max: Both busty, beautiful, and powerful heroes are ready to battle. Time for my season finale! MadMaxPyro: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Battle A Closed Off Village (FFVII- Anxious Heart)-Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Music Extended Powergirl is flying high in the sky but suddenly she senses the presence of a mysterious power source. She flies towards its location soon finding herself in a peaceful and calm town. Powergirl descends down gently landing on the ground in the front entrance of the town reading a sign that read "Nibelheim" when suddenly she heard a voice calling to her. ?: Hi! Powergirl turned and saw a very pretty, busty girl with black hair wearing a white tank top, black mini-skirt, with a belt and suspenders. She also donned red and black leather gloves that extend to her elbows, red boots, black socks, and a metal guard on her left elbow. This was Tifa Lockhart. Tifa: I'm Tifa and you are? Powergirl: Kara... actually you can just call me Powergirl. Tifa: Nice to meet you Powergirl. So what brings you to Nibelheim? Is there anything I can help you find? Kara observed that this girl seemed really sweet and kind. She felt at that moment that she could probably trust her. Powergirl: ...Yeah actually there is. I sensed an unusual power source coming from this place. Do you know where it is? Tifa: Hmm, I think I know what you're talking about. Follow me. Tifa turns around and starts walking as Powergirl follows right beside her. They pass by several houses and a group of buff guys swinging ridiculously giant and heavy swords. They notice the two girls observing them and their "ample assets" as they then start wolf whistling. Tifa and Powergirl roll their eyes as they move past them. Powergirl: Believe me, I'm used to it. Tifa: Yeah, me too. They soon reach an item shop as Tifa waves towards Powergirl indicating that this is the place. They open the door and walk in as they nod to the shopkeeper at their arrival. Tifa walks over to a black treasure chest and shows it to Powergirl, opening it up revealing a few orbs of glowing energy. Powergirl feels its power and knows this is what she had sensed before. Tifa: This is Materia, is this what you're looking for? '' ''Powergirl: Yes, it is. Powergirl holds an orb of ultima materia in her hand but clenches it a bit too hard as it starts glowing brightly, her power being too much for it. Tifa's eyes widen in shock. Tifa: NO!!! DON'T DO THAT... In an instant a large explosion erupts destroying the shop and spreads through the town destroying everything. Everyone in the town was killed except for Tifa and Powergirl who were durable enough to tank the explosion. In its aftermath, fire was everywhere with all of the buildings of the town set ablaze burning up. Tifa and Powergirl lay on the ground as they started getting up, with Tifa having flashes to her past getting extreme PTSD from the first time Nibelheim was destroyed in her childhood. Tifa had tears in her eyes and then actually got angry walking angrily towards Powergirl, not thinking straight. Tifa: YOU MONSTER! YOU'RE JUST LIKE SEPHIROTH! '' ''Powergirl: I'm so sorry, it was an accident! '' ''Tifa: I DON'T believe that! Tifa got into a fighting stance as Powergirl reluctantly did the same knowing there was no way of talking through this. Battle Theme- Final Fantasy X Music Extended Tifa quickly rushed at Powergirl throwing punches at her. Tifa precisely punched Powergirl with a left hook to the face, right hook, and then a jab to the stomach causing Powergirl to skid back a little on the ground from knockback. Tifa then jumped forwards at Powergirl to follow up but Powergirl reacted in time blocking the strikes with her arms and then flew upwards and straight at Tifa at a fast speed with a strong punch to Tifa's face in mid-air sending Tifa through the air and into the burning building behind her, landing in the fire. Powergirl thought she would witness Tifa be burned to a crisp but much to Kara's shock she saw that Tifa stood up quickly engulfed in the fire but completely unaffected by it thanks to her red ribbon nullifying fire damage. Powergirl then shot a blast of heat vision from her eyes at Tifa but Tifa countered with a stream of fire materia. The two blasts were in a power struggle as Powergirl's heat laser beams went straight through Tifa's attack as Tifa crossed her arms to block to reduce the damage but it still hurt. However, at the same time Tifa's stream of fire materia formed into a large fireball and suddenly engulfed Powergirl burning her repeatedly. Powergirl quickly got out of it though and flew at Tifa uppercutting her high in the sky, flying up at her rapidly punching her in the air, as Powergirl then punched her downwards back towards the ground and shot a large blast of heat vision at Tifa hitting her directly and completely this time blasting her to the ground and scorching her a lot damaging her. Powergirl: Give up! You're outmatched. Tifa picked herself up from the ground, dusted herself off, and took out two gold gauntlets with blue hearts on them. Tifa: Let's see if I'm outmatched with these! '' Tifa put on the premium hearts increasing her power. Powergirl scoffed as she shot more heat vision at Tifa but this time Tifa blocked the red lasers with the premium hearts and deflected them WonderWoman style. Powergirl flew circles around her firing more heat beams from above but Tifa deflected them all in the same way. Powergirl then went on the offensive doing flying hit and runs rushing at Tifa from the air and punching her multiple times until Tifa had enough and retaliated with a heavy hit with a premium heart gauntlet punching Powergirl sending her flying back. Powergirl then descended down to the ground and rushed at Tifa up close. They engaged in a fist fight, punching each other repeatedly, punching and kicking each other in the face, waist, body, etc trading blows. Tifa gained the upper hand as she then jabbed Powergirl in the stomach with the premium hearts multiple times, left hooked, right hooked, and then uppercutted her knocking her into the air and then jumped up, and double smacked her in the head with the premium hearts slamming Powergirl to the ground. Tifa was descending down from the air with her right premium heart powered fist extended out about to deliver a heavy blow onto Powergirl but Powergirl rolled right and flew out of the way as Tifa's fist hit the ground instead. Powergirl flew at Tifa throwing a punch but Tifa caught it and threw her own punch which Powergirl proceeded to catch in the same fashion. They pushed each other in a power struggle so up close that their bodies pushed against each other. Powergirl suddenly pulled an unexpected move, she quickly leaned upwards and literally smothered Tifa's face in her chest catching her off guard then wrapping her arms around Tifa's head while using using the opportunity to scorch Tifa on the top of the head repeatedly with heat vision making her scream and then literally smacked Tifa a moderate distance away with her "assets" knocking Tifa against a tree cracking it in half. Powergirl chuckled while Tifa looked in shock and disgust. ''Powergirl: Guess these things are good for something other than attracting pervs. Tifa: ...DID you really just do that?! Tifa was irritated now as she used her strength to pick up the tree and threw it at Powergirl but Powergirl used her super breath to blow it back at Tifa. Tifa it right back but Powergirl this time froze it with her super breath into solid ice grabbing it and smashed Tifa into the ground with the ice tree. Powergirl went for another swing but Tifa punched it and shattered it to shards in a single blow but Powergirl used her super breath again this time using the ice breath technique to attempt to freeze Tifa but thanks to her minerva band, it was rendered ineffective. Powergirl: What?! Tifa: My turn. Tifa attacked with her own ice using blizzard,blizzara, and blizzaga to assault Powergirl with kicks of rapid-fire bullets of ice as well as using ice materia to shoot streams of it. It didn't slow her that much as Powergirl went for a punch but to dodge Tifa used haste to speed up time around her and Slow to slow down time around Powergirl as Tifa used the time to lay a smack down on Powergirl's body in pressure point areas. But soon the spell's effects wore off as Powergirl then retaliated by unleashing a heavy punch on Tifa that was so powerful that it sent Tifa flying to earth into Canada. Before Tifa could react, Powergirl came flying again at massively faster than light speeds delivering another heavy punch that knocked Tifa to the United States this time. This continued many times as Tifa was punched to Mexico, Brazil, United Kingdom, Japan, Korea, practically everywhere really until she was sent flying back to the planet of Final Fantasy back in the destroyed Nibelheim as Powergirl punched her downwards to the ground. Tifa lay on the ground very damaged as Powergirl floated above her. Powergirl: Had enough yet? I told you, you aren't powerful enough to beat me. Tifa: I'm not done! Tifa then used one of her most powerful magic spells Ultima, unleashing a powerful explosive sphere of green energy which Powergirl tried to counter with a giant blast of heat vision but was overcome by the overwhelming energy and consumed in the large explosion getting damaged quite a bit. However, when the smoke cleared Tifa could see that Powergirl was still standing there having sustained some damage but it wasn't nearly enough to take her down. Powergirl: ...Ugh, magic. That stuff hurts me more than most things but you still can't win. Tifa: With my limit breaks I can! Tifa closed her eyes for a bit and breathed channeling her inner energy now finally being at enough power to use her limit breaks. Tifa activated, Beat Rush and charged at Powergirl, Tifa unleashing rapid-fire explosive punches on Powergirl as Powergirl unleashed strong punches on her as well at the same time causing explosions on each other with gradual damage to each of them. They fought equally for a bit, Tifa's explosive punches from Beat Rush helping her match Powergirl's strength. Then, Tifa used Somersault jumping on Powergirl and flipping backward performing a somersault kick sending Powergirl flying through the air as Tifa followed up with Waterkick sliding towards Powergirl and delivering a swift circular kick accompanied by a burst of water. Which wasn't really effective as Powergirl retaliated with a kick of her own but Tifa caught it in her hand and then followed up with Meteodrive, kicking her foe into the air before grabbing her and slamming her to the ground creating an explosion. Powergirl tried to get up but was instantly struck by Dolphin Blow, Tifa summoning a dolphin surrounded by a massive pillar of water delivering a powerful uppercut with the dolphin's body smacking Powergirl as Powergirl then managed to catch the dolphin in her hands. Powergirl: A dolphin? Really?! Powergirl threw the dolphin off into the distance as it safely landed in an ocean and swam away. Powergirl then flew at Tifa charging up and delivering a powerful punch that caused an explosion leaving a crater in its wake but Tifa tanked it, shrouded in flames of the energy of her next limit break meteorstrike rushes her target while shrouded in flames knocking Powergirl into the air before leaping after her to snatch her opponent and throw her to the ground in a big explosion making the crater even larger. Both Tifa and Powergirl were torn up and bruised but Tifa was bleeding and more heavily injured currently. Tifa wasn't quite ready to use final heaven so she attempted using some hax spells hoping to end it. She tried using break against Powergirl but Powergirl dodged, tried to transmute her into a toad but Powergirl's kyrptonian molecular structure resisted its effects. Tifa then used the Death spell summoning a grimm reaper with a scythe who slashed towards Powergirl but she quickly swerved out of the way dodging him and then used heat vision to disintegrate the reaper to ashes and grabbed his scythe and threw it at Tifa who dodged it and threw it back as Powergirl disintegrated it with heat vision as well. Powergirl started thinking then, she remembered her source of power, the sun, the only way to finish this. Powergirl started flying upwards but Tifa knew she wasn't retreating. At that moment Tifa's limit energy was full and she was ready to use the final heaven. Summoned Beast Battle/ A Contest of Aeons- Final Fantasy X Music Extended Powergirl flew all the way out of the planet and into the sun building up her maximum power surrounded by its energy. Powergirl came soaring back down as Tifa saw her coming and readied herself. Powergirl: Let's finish this! Tifa: With pleasure! Both reeled back their fists as Tifa charged up all of her energy'' in her fist before rushing at Powergirl to deliver a rapid, decisive punch directly on her releasing pent up energy, creating a cataclysmic extremely powerful explosion in the process with the power of a supernova while at the same time Powergirl released her own massive fully powered punch. A gigantic explosion erupted on them as they both screamed in extreme pain, a lot of their skin peeling away, massive bleeding, and after it was over the planet they were in was destroyed. Only one remained floating in the depths of space torn up but alive in a red cape, white outfit, and blonde hair, Powergirl. She opened her eyes as she could see the spirit of her fallen foe absorbed into a lifestream. ''Powergirl: ...I'm sorry. Powergirl let her body drift back to earth as she regretted that this whole situation had ever happened. Results FanMade Powergirl Theme MadMaxPyro: Aw crap, this one hurt. Max: Tifa may have had the advantage in having a far superior arsenal of powers/abilities but that's all she had over Powergirl. Powergirl had the advantage in strength, speed, and durability; and by a large margin. Starting with strength, yeah they are both solar system level power but that doesn't mean they are at the same level. Powergirl's feats of beating up an alternate universe Superman, contending with WonderWoman, shattering a giant magic sword of a god, etc just blow any of Tifa's accomplishments out of the water. Tifa's greatest feat would be aiding in the defeat of Sephiroth but she has never fought anyone on the power that Powergirl has fought nor shown the same level of physical strength. MadMaxPyro: In speed, this was already clear cut that Powergirl has the advantage being massively faster than light for keeping up with Superman and blitzing WonderWoman while Tifa is only faster than light for keeping up with Loz. Add this on with the fact that Powergirl can fly and Tifa can't, and well Tifa is pretty out-paced by Powergirl on the battlefield. Max: In durability, Tifa's best durability feats are tanking hits from Loz and Safer Sephiroth but this doesn't compare to Powergirl taking beatings from the likes of WonderWoman and Superman. Not much more really needs to be said on that. MadMaxPyro: However, there is a gaping caveat in this. Tifa's vast arsenal truly did help her stand a chance especially considering Powergirl's weakness to true magic which did help her damage Powergirl a lot especially with Tifa's most powerful attack the powerful supernova level Final Heaven explosion. But Powergirl's own cousin Superman has shown to tank supernovas so Powergirl should be able to do the same. Plus, Powergirl at full solar energy power would be more than enough to over power it. Not to mention, Powergirl can already destroy whole planets with her standard heat vision. But another thing to look at is that Tifa could kill Powergirl with instant kill hax spells like Death and Break, but she probably in most circumstances would not be able to do so due to Powergirl's far superior speed being able to avoid Break and dodge Death's scythe and with her power, kill the summoned reaper with ease. Max: But what about transmute? Couldn't Tifa just turn Powergirl into a freaking toad at any time and then just kill her easily from there? MadMaxPyro: Actually NO, as demonstrated again by Powergirl's own cousin Superman, Kryptonian molecular structure is too durable to make them susceptible to transmutation. This is demonstrated in a comic in which a super powered evil couple was turning average people to salt but when they tried to do it to Superman, it didn't work. Same thing when Superman was trapped by Mnx into a storm that transmutes everything on an atomic level and he survived AND when his body stopped a beam that could hammer solid matter into molecules. Since Powergirl is related to Superman and shares all of his physiological characteristics and his super powers, these things should all apply to her too. Max: So in other words, Powergirl is immune to all manner of transmutation type hax abilities so Tifa's toad spell would not effect her. Come to think of it this would mean the spell Break wouldn't work either since it specfically states in Final Fantasy that it wouldn't work if the character has an ability that resists its effects. Yeah, turning someone to stone i'snt the same as transmutation but Powergirl's molecular structure would probably make her immune or at least resistant to that too. Even if she i'snt as said before, Tifa could probably never land the attack. So, overall Tifa had a far better arsenal and some hax up her sleeve but Powergirl had far superior strength, speed, durability, and could avoid Tifa's hax or be immune to it completely. MadMaxPyro: Tifa just didn't have the POWER to beat this GIRL. Max: The winner is PowerGirl. NEXT TIME Stay tuned for my Season 2 premiere Mario VS Pac-Man coming in 2019! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:MadMaxPyro Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018